


got me wrapped around your finger

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: “What are you doing?”He turned around and looked up at Nureyev, bemused and shivering at the cold contact. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m standing in the rain.”
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	got me wrapped around your finger

“What are you doing?”

He turned around and looked up at Nureyev, bemused and shivering at the cold contact. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m standing in the rain.”

Juno extended his arms out with a swing and a turn. Nureyev flinched back to avoid stray droplets.

“Juno, dear, get back into the shelter _please_.”

“Wow, getting polite, are we?”

“Juno!”

“C’mon, Nureyev, there’s no one around.”

“But you could get sick! Or, or, your eye socket could get wet or—”

“Quit your yappin’, that’s later’s problem.”

Juno grabbed his wrist, and Nureyev, for all that he was stubborn about not getting any of his clothes ruined if he had to, was weak to his lady’s whims and wishes.

Juno pulled him out from under the shelter and held him close. The more droplets hit every surface area of him and the more comforting the warmth of Juno’s front against his felt, the more fight left his body.

Slowly, Juno began to sway.

“What are you doing?” He asked again, but he couldn’t help how fond he sounded this time.

“Dancing. Can’t you hear that?”

“What?”

“Listen.”

And Nureyev did. He tuned out the barrage of Terran rain and listened very carefully.

Juno began to hum and soon, all Nureyev could really listen to was him.

They swayed out there, dancing, until Juno sneezed.


End file.
